


Kom Daun Gocho Op Taim

by HedaLok



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trigger warnings in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaLok/pseuds/HedaLok
Summary: You are the commander, the first to ever bond with your love. The first to start a family. Then it is all taken away, by conspiracy and bullets. You see no point in living with the pain, your fight is over.Is it really though? What if the fates give you a chance to go back and fix it? How far would you go?The time travel story deemed possible by the fates.Kom Daun Gocho Op Taim -> Turn Back TimeCURRENTLY ON HOLD - Just a brief pause while I rewrite my notes, I promise.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 39
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1: Begin the conclave, Flamekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY AND JUST IN THE WORLD - READ THIS. 
> 
> This is your warning, This chapter contains violence, death and suicide. PLEASE, IF FOR ANY REASON you cannot handle that, please do not read. If you want to read it and cannot deal with those triggers, (which are only in the first chapter) ... Message me and I will give you a summary of what happened. 
> 
> ONCE AGAIN - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, AND SUICIDE.

**Lexa:**

I heard the gunshots before I actually saw what was going on. The sharp crack of the noise had me looking up from the papers I had been reviewing. The second had me on my feet racing down the hallway. It was coming from my niron’s old room. No one was meant to be in there. It was to be her new painting studio. As I turned the corner to the room, I saw the door off its hinges, half broken, with holes from the bullet impacts. The guards were dead at the door, no weapons visible on them. A scream had me racing forward once more, my heart in my throat. 

I had to stop myself from calling out, knowing that I at the moment had the advantage. Peaking into the room, I spotted Bellamy, gun drawn and pointed at Clarke. My heart dropped. I could see blood, the bright red blotches covering the upper side of her left arm. There was more covering her lower right leg. Before I could move into position to take him down, he shot again, square in Clarke’s stomach. My heart stopped at that moment. We had just learned not two days before, that she was pregnant. Her mother Abigail had assisted us in creating a child that was both hers and mine. 

Clarke’s eyes found mine and she shook her head; a signal that she didn’t want me to make myself known. But I had no choice, my niron, my child were in danger and I would not live if they did not. 

“Clarke I’m sorry, but I have to do this. Jaha will kill her if I don’t.” Bellamy’s voice shook as he spoke. 

“Bell, you won’t make it out of the tower. The moment they realize that something happened, the guards will hunt you down.” Clarke said, her voice softer than it should be. The blood began to pool under her feet until she finally fell to her knees. “You’ve done the one thing I knew you would never do. You killed a child, Bellamy.” Her hand went over her stomach. 

“You can’t be… no.” Bellamy shook his head. 

I drew my sword and stepped into the room. Without a thought, I ran the blade straight through his body. 

“You have killed my child, and threaten the life of my niron. You will not survive this day, Bellamy Blake.” I said, pulling my sword out. His body fell to the ground and he stared at me. “Be glad I made it quick, you would face far more than the 1000 cuts if you had survived.” 

I watched the light leave his eyes before I moved to Clarke’s side. “Ai Hodness…” 

Clarke collapsed into my arms, her strength leaving her entirely. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect the baby.” She whispered as I scooped her up and carried her to our room. 

“No, hodness, I am sorry for not protecting you. I should have seen that there would be some upset regarding our union. Forgive me, please.” I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Heda didn’t cry, but Leska, Leska would.

“It wasn’t your fault. This is on Bellamy and Jaha.” She reached up and brushed away a tear. “I promise you, we will find each other in the next life.” 

“Don’t…. Don’t leave me Clarke, beja niron. Beja.” I whimpered, laying her flat on our bed. “I’ll get the fisa, you will be ok. Just beja, don’t give up.” I pulled away and raced into the main hall, screaming like a banshee for a healer. The guards that appeared looked startled and complied, taking off for a healer. I returned to Clarke’s side, taking her hand. “Beja, just a little longer.” 

“Leska, listen to me. The healer won’t be able to fix it, and mom is too far away. She won’t make it in time. Our baby is already gone, I can feel it, and I can feel myself slipping further away.” It was taking her longer and longer to speak full sentences. 

“Clarke, beja, ai hod yu in, don’t leave me.” I begged, as I noticed the sparkle in her eyes begin to fade. 

“Send me… into the next… life, Leska. I will wait there… for you.” She took a gulp of air and looked at me. “In peace may I leave this shore…” 

“In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.” I echoed, knowing it is what she wanted. I felt her strength leave her body and I knew she was gone. “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, ai niron.” 

As I stood from her side, the healer finally entered the room. “Heda…” 

I shook my head, waving my hand and dismissing him. He bowed deeply and left, not a word spoken. I made my way over to the radio in our room and quickly contacted Arkadia. 

“Raven, I need to speak with Abigail, now.” My voice left no room for questions. 

“Sure thing Heda. Hang on a second.” She left the radio and went to find Abigail. “Heda, Abby’s on the radio. Go ahead.” 

“Raven stay close.” I warned, before I heard the radio change hands. 

“Commander, is everything ok?” Abigail’s voice came across the radio. I took a breath before speaking. 

“Abigail, I need you to listen to me closely. A skaikru boy made his way into the tower and attacked Clarke…” 

“Is she ok? What about the baby?” 

I heard Raven in the background asking about the baby comment. 

“The boy shot her three times, the baby is gone.” I paused for a moment. “Clarke has joined the baby in the next life.” My voice broke at that comment. “I am so sorry, Abigail. I…” 

“No.” Was the only response from Abigail before Raven came back on. 

“Who was it?” Her voice was shaking. 

“Bellamy Blake.” I answered. “He is dead by my hand, but Clarke is dead by his.” 

A commotion came across the radio and I waited for someone to come back. Raven returned to the radio. 

“Abigail was just sedated by Jackson. She was going crazy. After losing Jake, and now Clarke and the baby… it was too much.” Raven’s voice softened a bit more. “Are you…. Are you ok?” 

“I will make arrangements for Clarke to be given a proper rite, per our customs. As my Niron she is granted the same respect as I would be. Once that has been completed, I will join her in the next life.” 

“Join her…. Are you… Are you saying that you are going to kill yourself?” Raven asked. 

“I will not live in a world where my soulmate and child are not, Raven. She is all I have left. My nightbloods will continue the coalition in my stead. With Skaikru as the 13th clan, there is no need to fear. Aden, my most promising nightblood, will take care of everyone.” 

“Commander, you have to think about this. I understand what you are feeling, I do, but you can’t throw away your future. What about the clans, what will they say? Will you really leave everything in the hands of a child?” 

“He is older now than I was when I first took command. I do not worry about him. He is strong. I have already decided, Raven. Once I speak to him, I will end my fight and join Clarke and our child in the next life.” I hesitated only a moment before completing the radio call. “May We Meet Again, Raven.” 

“May we meet again, Lexa.” She answered, as I turned the radio off. 

I stood, crossing to the door and speaking to the guard. I requested he bring me Aden. He nodded and left. I withdrew back to my room and sat in the chair next to the bed. It took a moment before I decided that I would not tell the boy what I was planning. I quickly set about tucking Clarke into the bed, making it look like she was asleep. It was late enough that it wouldn’t be concerning. I washed my hands of the blood. As I was drying them, there was a knock on the door. 

“Enter.” 

Aden came in, silently. He stood just inside the door, looking at me. 

“Aden, come, I just need to ask you something.” He nodded, and came closer. “Should my fight end, and you win the conclave, what will you do?” 

“Heda, should your fight end, and I win the conclave, the coalition will be secured. Skaikru will be protected, as you dictated.” He answered, looking at me in question. He, just as the other nightbloods, had already sworn this. He looked like he was going to question it further. 

“I ask, because I will not always be here, Aden, and I view you as my own. You are my strongest Nightblood. Take care of everything once it is your time.” I smiled softly at him and pulled him into a hug. It was a brief hug, maybe two or three seconds, but it was enough. “Go, I am sure you are missing training.” 

He bowed to me one final time before leaving the room without questions. 

I opened the door and spoke to the guards at the door. “Bring me Titus.” Without waiting for a response, I shut the door and crossed to the bed. I knew I had just a few moments before titus would be here to collect the flame. I pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead and laid next to her. I drew my blade deeply across my wrists. As I finished the second, I heard a knock. 

“Enter.” I called, before bringing the blade to my throat. Titus’s eyes landed on mine and he looked shocked. “Begin the conclave, Flamekeeper.” I ordered, pressing the blade deeply into my neck. I felt the warm blood flow, before darkness welcomed me. 

\-------------


	2. The Choice is Offered; A Decision is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atropos, one of The Fates, offers Lexa a choice: She can enter the next life or fix the past. It could mean everything. Question is, will she take the opportunity or search for Clarke in her next life? 
> 
> Read On To Find Out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in Lexa's POV.
> 
> No Extra Warnings for this chapter. Pretty Mellow, but mostly a transitional chapter. Translations at the end of the chapter, but everything is pretty self explainitory

**Lexa:**

I did not know how long had passed, but my eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was in a clearing far from Polis. It was one that I played in as a child, before I was taken to Polis for training. A smile crossed my lips as I let the memories flow over me for a moment. I looked around and spotted a figure standing in the center of the clearing. 

“Becca Pramheda?” I was utterly confused at this point. 

“Not quite, Lexa of the Tree Clan.” the woman speaks for the first time. “I am Atropos, one of the Fates. I felt this form would be more comforting to you, I can take the form of another, if you would prefer?” 

I shook my head. “This is fine, but why are you here? I should have been sent to the next life.” 

Her face fell a bit, the smile not quite reaching her eyes anymore. “You, Lexa, have not yet fulfilled your destiny. You are the legendary Commander of the Blood, Wife to The Commander of Death, Mother to the Commander Eternal.” 

I stood unmoving. Clarke and I had only just found out about the baby. How would it be known that the child would not only be a nightblood, but a commander in their own right as well. 

“Ai Niron and our yongon are gone. I have chosen to follow them into the next life.” 

“What if I offered you a choice?” Atropos’s voice lingered in the air. “You can continue on to the next life, have to search for your wife again, and have the chance of having the same child.” Before I could speak up, Atropos held up her slender hand. “Or… You can go back to just before the point where your last life went wrong, so you can fix it, and become who you were destined to be.” 

“Go back?”

“Let me show you what is going on in your world right now, and I will answer any question you might have… then you have to decide.” 

A portal opened in the middle of the clearing. It showed Polis, the conclave finished and Aden on the throne. His face a mess of blood and cuts, his left eye swollen shut. The vision seemed to move in fast forward as he aged quickly, two or three years passing before he was killed by assassins, a nightblood I didn’t know taking his place, and lasting maybe a year. Nightblood after nightblood, no one lasting more than three or four years at the maximum.

“After your death, however it happened, The conclave was reinstated and Aden had to kill those he saw as family; just as you did. An assassin came for him in the middle of the night. The guards did nothing to stop it. Same for the next two or three Nightbloods.” 

“All because I died?” 

“Not necessarily. The Nightbloods deaths are not your fault. You were destined to end the bloodshed of The Conclave, but because you died, the conclave survived. Because your wife died, The Commander Eternal was never born. The strongest Commander that ever lived. HedaFeva’s rule should have lasted longer than yours, Lexa. You were Commander for 6 years, HedaFeva’s rule should have lasted at least triple of that. HedaFeva kept the coalition going, bringing a few newly discovered clans into it, making it nearly 20 strong. This is the legacy your time as Commander should have provided. But it was cut short, because three people who lived, should not have.” 

I hung my head. “My child… HedaFeva…” My voice failed me. 

“If you choose to go back, you have three points in time, that you HAVE to change. Everything else is your choice, change it or not, it’s up to you. Those Three Things MUST be changed. Do you understand?” 

“I understand.”

“You will not be alone.” My head shot back up to look at Atropos. “We will be sending one more back with you, separately, but they will remember as well. Once one specific event happens for them, they will remember everything. We have already talked to them, they have agreed to go back, as long as you do as well.” 

“Who?” 

“We will not tell you, but you will know when you see them again.” 

She motioned me to the edge of the clearing. It was shimmering in the sun. “That door goes back to Polis, back to being Heda, back to Clarke.” 

“Ai Niron.” I murmured, looking at the portal. I took a step forward to the portal. 

“Lexa, you will know the moments when you get to them. The other we are sending, also knows what needs to change. They will help.” Atropos spoke up, stepping to my side. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. “When you are ready…” 

\----

“WAKE UP LEXA!” 

I jerked awake and looked around. My war tent, inside TonDC. Looking to my side, I spotted my general. 

“Is there a reason you decided to scream at me, Anya?” I asked, rubbing my eyes. 

“Considering it’s nearly time for Sanch and you were still asleep.” Anya glared at me. “Are you feeling well?” 

“I’m fine. I had a late meeting with the Past Commanders.” I covered, shaking my head. “Things have been made clear to me. We must meet these sky children with assistance, not hostilities.” 

“They are invaders, Heda.” She countered. 

“They will be an asset to taking down our greatest enemy.” I insisted. “We will meet them with an open hand, supplies. Get some supplies ready, Tomorrow we will go to their camp and help them.” 

“They have already made their way towards the mountain, It was only the blonde girl that saved one of them from being speared.” I looked at her for a moment. 

“Is she their leader?” 

“It is possible. The scouts have also said that one called Bellamy is also a leader.” 

The mention of his name had me flinch. I collected myself, got dressed and made my way out to the cooking fires. Gathering enough for a scouting trip, I packed my weapons. 

“I will join your scouts this evening. Meet me a mile from their camp at dawn, with the supplies, and seconds, some their age. Younger faces might actually help them keep calm.” I started running through some of the seconds that the Skaikru had dealt with. 

“You have thought about this alot, Lexa.” Anya spoke up looking at me. 

“Sha. As I said, the Past Commanders were very vocal on how to proceed here.” I shifted as I sheathed my final blade. “Dawn, Anya, I will send one of the scouts to meet you.” 

I walked out the gate and into the woods. I didn’t bother asking what direction I needed to go. It didn’t take long before I came across a pair of skaikru girls in the woods. I made my way up a tree and watched from above. 

“Clarke, come on. You can’t just wander off into the woods. It’s not safe. There are Survivors on the ground. We don’t know if they are hostile.” I recognized the voice. Octavia. 

“I just… There is something I have to see, I’ve been dreaming about the ground since I was three.” Clarke answered. I could feel the tears run down my face. 

_ ‘Ai Niron… just a little longer.’ _ I thought, wanting nothing more than to drop down in front of them and see Clarke. I stepped further down the branch, which caused it to crack. It shattered under me and caused me to come crashing down. 

The two girls gasped and stared. I felt the pain race up my leg. My ankle was most surely sprained, if not fully broken. 

“What…” Octaiva spoke up before Clarke could say a word. 

“Ai Laik Leska…” I muttered, acting like I was not able to speak Gonasleng. 

“Well Lexa… looks like you just possibly broke your ankle.” Clarke answered, looking at me. My eyes flicked back to my ankle, it was beginning to discolor slightly. Sighing, I did my best to school my features and look back at the woman who would become my Niron. “I am Clarke, That is Octavia. We can help you.” 

I looked at the two of them. Clarke didn’t know who I was. That hurt a lot. But I buried it and nodded. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Octavia laughed. 

_ “I talk a lot when I have something to say. You just don’t understand what I am saying, Okteivia.”  _ I said in Trigedasleng. 

Neither looked like they understood me, but Clarke had a smirk on her face. My heart thumped a bit harder. Everything about her made my heart go wild. 

“Alright, come on, O, help me get her up. We can take her back to the dropship and help her out.” 

It took nearly an hour for them to help me hop back to their dropship. It would be the first time I saw it without burnt bodies on the outside. 

\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ai Niron and our yongon - My Love/Lover and our child  
> HedaFeva - The Commander Eternal (Literal Translation Commander Forever)  
> Sanch - Lunch  
> Sha - Yes  
> Ai Laik Leska - I am Lexa


	3. Back To The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who came back with Lexa.

**Clarke:**

I woke up still strapped into the dropship seat. Wells and Finn were the only two around me. Everyone else seemed to have already disappeared out onto the ground. My head was killing me. This was not like the last time. In the last time line, I woke up while we were still up in space, now we were on the ground and I could feel something dripping down my face. Reaching up, I brushed it away, only to find it sticky. 

“Shit…” I pulled my fingers back and they were as I suspected, bloody. 

“You’re awake!” Wells spoke up looking at me. “Take it easy. Spacewalker knocked you out with his damn body. He just had to float one more time.” 

“I said I was sorry. I didn’t expect to go flying right into Princess’s head.” 

“You… knocked me out… with your body and managed to draw blood.” I tried to rationalize everything in my head. “And If you call me Princess one more time. I swear I will gut you like a fish.” 

Finn backed off and Wells looked at me with concern. I unstrapped myself and stood; a little wobbly on my feet. “Where is everyone?” 

“Already exploring.” Wells answered, helping me down the ladder. “I tried to get them to stick around here, but they weren’t having it.” 

“They're not gonna listen to us, Wells. Would you listen to someone you believed had a better life than you did?” I shook my head. “No we need to prove ourselves. Find something sharp. We are going hunting.” 

Exiting the dropship, I looked around. The last time I was here, it was a charred mess. I knew Lexa would be back, I just didn’t know when. Atropos did not tell me when she would remember, just that she would. We would need food and water before dark. I would have to stop Jasper from getting speared, stop us from becoming a target of the Coalition. 

“Find a few people, gather whatever water containers we have, we need food and water before it gets dark. Wells, you can start a fire, right?” 

“I know the basics. I got this.” 

“Who put you in charge?” Bellamy came up to me and growled. 

“You don’t want food and water, that’s fine with me. I on the other hand want to be able to eat. So I am going hunting. Anyone else wanna come?” 

“Why don’t you do the work and let us relax for once.” 

“Ok, how’s this. You don’t contribute. You don’t eat. I am not your mother or your chef. You want food… hunt it, find it, or help in some way.” I stood straight and looked at the man that had killed me and my child. “You, Blake, should have been floated. You are over the age of 18 and you aren't a guard. So either you stowed away, in which case, you are a coward. Or you were put on the drop ship as a payment for something.” I had to keep the venom out of my voice. “My guess, you were paid for something… and this is your payment. Couldn’t have baby sister Blake go to the big bad planet all by herself could you.” 

Octavia popped up and glared. “Who are you calling a baby?” 

“It’s for illustration purposes, Octavia, calm down.” I turned to the rest of the 100 that were in view. “I’ll make it clear. The whole reason we are here… is because the Ark is DYING. We are an experiment to see if the planet is able to be lived upon. Surprise. That’s why we have wristbands. Also YOU CANNOT TAKE THEM OFF. You want food, don’t take it off. I will kill anyone who takes it off. Am I clear?” 

“Seriously? Princess gonna kill anything.” 

“What’s the matter Dax? You think I don’t know how to kill someone? I’ve been working in medical since I was 10, and by the time I was 12, I was assisting with surgery. Do you really want to test me?” I countered. “Now, I am going hunting. I need a tracker, and someone to help carry water. Volunteers?” 

No one came forward. 

“As no one wants to volunteer, guess I am going to choose people.” I turned to Bellamy. “Octavia, you look like you could use some time away from big brother. Jordan, Green, lets go. Collins, you as well. Let's go.” Those that I called stepped forward and grabbed various supplies. 

The five of us made our way toward the river, I knew it was a boundary. We would not cross it this time. Halfway there, we met up with the two headed deer. I smiled softly at it. Before anyone could move, I threw my knife. It wobbled in the air but struck true in the deer's neck. I grabbed Finn’s knife and let it fly too, killing the deer. Everyone looked at me in horror. “What, did you think we would not be killing animals?” I stood and made my way over to the fallen deer.  _ “Your fight is over.”  _ I murmured and slit its throat to finish the job. “Finn, grab a long, slightly slender log and tie the deer to it. We can carry it easier that way. We just need to find a river.” 

He nodded and did as he was told, which was a far cry from the Finn I knew. But I thank whatever gods that were watching that he wasn’t acting like himself. Once the deer was secured, we continued the way we were headed and found the river. 

“Gather water, be careful. We don’t know what kind of animals have made this river their home. Do NOT cross the river.” 

It took a total of 10 minutes before the jugs were filled and we started back. The journey back was nearly two hours long. It was as we were approaching the dropship, that I spotted someone in the trees. It looked like Lincoln, but could have been another Trikru Scout. I looked him dead in the eye and arched my eyebrow at him. He seemed to notice and disappeared further up the tree. 

“Hey! They came back!” someone shouted, causing the whole of the camp to look up. 

“Get one of the tarps down, so I can prep the meat and I see that Wells got the fire going, that's good.” 

The night went quickly, with only a few minor issues with Murphy and a few others. They agreed to follow my orders, so long as I kept them fed. That was good enough for me. We had found out that there were survivors on the ground the following morning when one of the hunting groups ran into two kids playing in the woods. 

Two days later, I felt like I waited long enough. I wanted my wife. I knew I couldn’t just show up in Polis or TonDC without a reason. I knew that Lexa would have made her way to TonDC by now. 

“I’m going for a walk. Don’t kill each other.” I stated, standing and taking my bag and knife with me. Octavia followed. 

“Clarke, come on. You can’t just wander off into the woods. It’s not safe. There are Survivors on the ground. We don’t know if they are hostile.” Octavia argued, as she had been for the last ten minutes. 

“I just… There is something I have to see, I’ve been dreaming about the ground since I was three.” I answered, attempting to brush everything off. I just wanted to see Lexa. 

Above us a branch started to crack, before crashing down to earth, bringing a familiar figure crashing down with it. Both of us gasped, staring at the figure. I had to stop myself from jumping at her. I noticed her looking down at her ankle. It was at a weird angle and looked to be swelling by the second. 

“What…” Octaiva spoke up before I could say a word. 

“Ai Laik Leska…” Lexa muttered, acting like she was not able to speak Gonasleng. I knew this was wrong. 

“Well Lexa… looks like you just possibly broke your ankle.” I answered, looking at her. Her eyes flicked back to her ankle before sighing and looking back at me. “I am Clarke, That is Octavia. We can help you.” She nodded at us. I couldn’t tell if she remembered or not but a small flicker of hurt crossed her face. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Octavia laughed. 

_ “I talk a lot when I have something to say. You just don’t understand what I am saying, Okteivia.”  _ Lexa said in Trigedasleng. 

I had to hold back from speaking to her in kind, so I merely smirked. How I wished I could have said something to her in Trig.

“Alright, come on, O, help me get her up. We can take her back to the dropship and help her out.” 

It took nearly an hour for us to help her get back to the dropship. She managed to get rather close before passing out from pain. I shook my head and quickly picked her up, thanking everything in me that Lexa had trained me in everything in our previous life. 

I gently whispered in her ear. “ _ Ai laik Klark, Wanheda, yu sou laik ai niron. Ai hod yu in.”  _

\---------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone really wanted it to be someone other than Clarke... but I already had it written. Yall had really really good ideas. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> “Ai laik Klark, Wanheda, yu sou laik ai niron. Ai hod yu in.”   
> I am Clarke, Commander of Death. You are my love, I love you.


	4. Of Nightmares and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Lexa has a nightmare.... and Anya has questions....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late delay on this story... I've been in training for my new job. Once I get adjusted to the new hours, regular uploads will be back.
> 
> As Always - Italics is Trigedasleng

**Chapter 4: Of Nightmares and Questions**

**Clarke:**

Lexa had woken up about two hours after I reset her ankle. I had tried to get her to talk to me in, but it seemed like no use. I had forgotten how stubborn she could be. I kept her close to me, as the others seemed to want to get answers out of her however they could. As we laid down to sleep, I pulled her against me, using the excuse of sharing body heat. Lexa fell asleep quickly, muttering in her sleep after a bit. 

_ “No, Niron, beja. Don’t leave me, beja, ai houmon.” _ She whimpered. I knew what she was dreaming of, my death. My heart broke, as I heard her words. I wanted nothing more than to pull her further into my arms and speak to her in Trigedasleng. To show her that I was alive. The nightmare shifted, which did wonders for my own upset.  _ “Meet me at dawn Onya, with the supplies. The Past Commanders have stressed how important Skaikru is.”  _

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I leaned in to whisper to her. “ _ Ai hod yu in, Leska, just a little bit longer, I promise.” _

She calmed at my words and it finally allowed me to fall asleep as well. I didn’t sleep long. I was up before dawn to meet with Anya. I would have to find her, which given that Lexa had trained me after the mountain, made that task a bit simpler. 

“Octavia, keep an eye on Lexa. Make sure that everyone leaves her alone. I’ll be back in a bit. I wanna go hunting really quick, we need more meat.” 

Octavia quickly made her way over to Lexa’s still sleeping form and sat down. 

I headed out of the camp and into the woods, the direction of TonDC. I knew I would run into Anya eventually. It took less than a half hour to actually do so. A scout dropped from the trees in front of me and yelled. 

_ “What are you doing out here sky girl?”  _

I knew what he said, but I had to play my own part. “Ok, calm down. I don’t understand you.” 

“He said, what are you doing out here, sky girl.” Anya spoke up as she made her way forward. 

“Oh. I’m on a walk. Looking for tracks. The camp is running low on meat.” I said, half honestly. “A younger brunette fell out of a tree yesterday, I think she said her name was Lexa or Leska…”

Anya drew her sword. “What have you done with her?” 

“She’s resting back at camp.” I answered. “All I did was carry her back from where she fell.” 

“Take me to her, now.” 

I stood straight and looked at her. “Look, I get it. One of your people is hurt and you are frightened about them. I get it. But you could use some manners. How about a Please?” 

“Do not test me girl. Take me to Leska, now.” 

“Fine, follow me, and put the damn sword away. You are gonna freak everyone out.” 

Anya glared, but did as I asked. Lexa must have talked to her about this. I motioned for her to walk with me as we went back to camp. Her group of warriors carried what looked to be supplies. It was silent as we reached the camp borders. The camp had just woken, so everyone was still kind of half asleep. As Anya caught sight of Lexa, half laying with her leg up and wrapped, she went wild. She grabbed onto my upper arm and pulled me into a hold, a small blade to my throat. 

“What have you done to her?” Anya growled in my ear. 

“Did you not listen? She fell out of a tree. All I did was help wrap her ankle.” I countered. 

  
  


**Lexa:**

_ “ONYA, HOD OP! Let her go. She speaks the truth.”  _ I said, my eyes landing on Anya. She had Clarke in a hold, a blade to her throat. My heart was in my throat, knowing if Anya didn’t listen, that I wouldn’t be able to save Clarke again. 

_ “Heda, what happened?” _

_ “I wasn’t paying attention. The branch broke below me, I fell and broke my ankle. Clarke and her friend Octavia helped me back to camp and wrapped my ankle. I have been safe.”  _ I looked at her. “Octavia, can you help me stand?” 

The sky girl looked at me as if I had grown another head. 

“So you DO speak!” 

“Yes, quite extensively. Help me stand, please.” I asked again. She quickly moved to get me on my feet. “Anya, release Clarke, now.” 

Anya looked at me for a moment, before doing as I ordered.  _ “Sha, Heda.”  _

“You brought the supplies as asked, correct?” She nodded to my question. “Perfect. Clarke, can you gather everyone, I would like to introduce myself.” 

Clarke nodded, her eyes glittering in the morning sun. Once everyone was gathered, and Anya was by my side, I cleared my throat. 

“Good Morning. I am Lexa Kom Trikru, Heda of the Coalition.” I started, as I watched many faces turn to confusion. “You have landed in my lands, you hunt my people’s animals. This will stop, but I do have a deal for you, if your leaders choose to take it. You can either relocate to another area, outside of Trikru land, or You join the Coalition. If you join, you will have to prove your worth to the ambassadors, but they will welcome trade.” I offered, looking at Clarke. “Medicine, communications, anything you would be skilled in, you can trade to other clans for furs, weapons, anything you can ask for.” 

_ “Heda why are you offering them this. There are so few of them, we could easily fold them into trikru and not be bothered with trying to convince Nia to agree.”  _

“Another option, for your consideration, if this is all of your people. We can accept you into Trikru, you would be trained as seconds, in both fighting and a second skill. For You Clarke, I could see a Fisa, a healer, taking you under their wing easily.” 

“This isn’t all of us. There are more, where we come from. It won’t be long before they too are on the ground. If we choose to join the Coalition, how would we do so?” Clarke spoke up, looking at me. 

I motioned for the supplies to be handed out. Food, water skins, furs. A few warriors even began building a smokehouse. Clarke sent a few of the kids to watch and learn from the builders. 

Anya helped me to a seat next to the fire, Clarke and Bellamy following along. We talked until the sun was high in the sky. 

“We should take a break. None of us have eaten yet.” Clarke spoke up, standing and looking at me for a moment. I smiled at her for a second and nodded. She disappeared to where the warriors had built a small store house. She appeared again a few minutes later with a small tray of food in her hands. 

“I saw this and thought you might like it.” She said, putting the tray between us. On the tray were all my favorite things. It sent me for a loop at the thought, but I brushed it off. 

“Mochof, Clarke.” I said, a slight blush dusting my cheeks. 

“You are welcome, Lexa.” She answered. It took me a second to realize that she did not ask for a translation. 

_ “Clarke, can you understand me?”  _ I tested, when she only cocked her head to the side, I thought of one more thing. Leaning close to her, I whispered softly.  _ “What I wish to do to you, ai niron, is please you until you scream my name to the heavens you fell from.”  _

I knew that if Clarke could understand Trigedasleng, she would know what I said. The only answer to my words was a deep blush on her cheeks and a soft squeak from her lips. I smiled brightly, wondering if this was it. Did she remember? Was she the one that was sent back? 

Clarke eyed Anya, not far away before leaning closer to me. 

_ “I would like that very much, ai hodness, but first there are issues we might want to discuss first. When we become one again, I want to take my time with you, we might not be seen for many days.” _ She countered quietly. 

_ “Ai Niron.”  _ I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.  _ “You did come back. You do remember.”  _

_ “How could I not choose to come back and do things right.” _

_ “Ai hod yu in, niron.”  _

_ “Ai hod yu in, hodness.”  _ Clarke answered before sitting back up. Bellamy and Anya were on their way back. 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:   
> No, Niron, beja. Don’t leave me, beja, ai houmon. - No, love, please. … Please, my wife/spouse 
> 
> Ai hod yu in, Leska, - I love you, Lexa.
> 
> ONYA, HOD OP! - Anya Wait/Stop 
> 
> Sha, Heda. - Yes Commander 
> 
> Niron/Hodness - Love or Loved One (interchangeable); Lexa will use Niron, Clarke will use Hodness 


	5. TEMP CHAP - QUICK NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A QUICK NOTE FROM HEDALOK

Hey Reader! 

First I wanna say, I’m sorry this isnt actually a chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know why an update hasn’t happened. 

I’ve been in the hospital and unable to actually focus enough to write. I am home now, getting better and getting back to writing. I am working hard on getting the next chapter done. 

  * My Immortal - the next 5 chapters, yes I said 5, all happen on the same two day span in the universe. 



  * World Cup - I have several ideas for next chapters. They will be out as soon as they are finished and edited. 



  * Kom Daun - This is actually getting a major re-write. The first two chapters will stay the same, but I am working on a whole new line with it. 



  * Harry Potter: GoF and EM - I’m working on this as well. I have the chapters mapped out, but need to add detail. 



Thanks for your patience, your comments, and everything. I promise I will post as soon as I can. 

-Lockie

“HedaLok” 


End file.
